Alpha Omega
by Demon Sorceress
Summary: (YYH xover)The battle is ended, now what? How do Keiko and Kagome know each other? And just what is going on in the future now that the Dark Tournament is approaching?
1. Part 1:Loose Endings

I am so sorry to all those who want an update on my other story, but I had to write this! Or my head would have exploded In this fic Keiko and Kagome are second cousins, that is all, over.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha. If I did. I wouldn't be so poor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Kagome POV~  
  
~*~ Feudal Japan ~*~  
  
I clutched the shards at my chest as I jumped clear of Naraku's tentacle. Inuyasha charged in behind me, distracting Naraku. Sango and Miroku stood to the sides, killing the lesser demons. And Shippou was on my shoulder  
  
I raised my hands to the skies; this would be the final battle. I wasn't going to lose, never! I had practiced and grown too hard to lose! I pulled in the power around me. The power resided in the earth below me, the skies above me, the raw power of the demons, the hope and faith of my friends and me, and the power within me!  
  
My eyes snapped open and the power around me took a physical form. The fire of energy spread around me, pulling in more power, crackling like electricity, white hot and pure silver. It suddenly went taut and formed a column of flame around me that reared up into the sky. Shippou clung tighter to my shoulder and the lesser demons, Kikyo, Sango, Miroku, and everyone except Inuyasha looked at it.  
  
My eyes felt hot; which was because they were burning with energy. My entire body felt that way, screaming for the flame to be put out, thankfully Shippou didn't feel it. My hands had lowered since I summoned the energy, but I raised them quickly, sending the column of flame spiraling into the air.  
  
The energy hung there, but suddenly lurched down, above Naraku. As it touched the ground surrounding Naraku, it changed into a more water-like form; crashing down onto him. Inuyasha jumped back away from him.  
  
"I'll be back!" Naraku shouted. "You'll pay!"  
  
I fell to my knees and crawled to where the shards were left, even the one that had belonged to Kohaku. I grabbed them and held them to my chest, where the rest of the shards hung. I envisioned the shards as one; the way it was to begin with. I looked over to congratulate Inuyasha; however it seemed he was already being "congratulated" by Kikyo. I scowled and stood up.  
  
I had to wish for something quickly, otherwise Kikyo would use it to get her soul back. I looked around, willing an idea to present itself to me. I saw Kanna and Kagura clutching where their hearts should have been; Naraku was dead and they would die soon too.  
  
I ran over to them and held their hands. They looked up from their pain to stare at me with confusion. I wished for them to be free from servitude to the deceased Naraku. The jewel glowed around my neck, it grow hot then suddenly stopped. I opened my eyes, not even realizing that I'd closed them to begin with, and looked into their faces. I smiled at them, even though I was in sheer and total pain. Then everything went black.  
  
~Author POV~  
  
Kagura and Kanna watched as their savior fell into Kagura's arms. Shippou, who was still on Kagome's shoulder, looked at Kagura and Kanna in fear. They had been enemies, but were they still? Kagura looked into Shippou's eyes and smiled. She stood up, holding Kagome gently.  
  
"Do not worry, kitsune," Kanna said from beside Kagura. "Your mother has saved us from servitude to Naraku in the afterlife. We won't hurt her." Shippou smiled and crawled off Kagome's shoulder and onto Kagura's.  
  
Sango watched in fear as one of her enemy's carried her best friend and her best friend's son. She walked over to Kagura and Kanna and looked into their eyes. They did nothing, except stare.  
  
Sango was the first to break the silence. "Will you hurt her?" she inquired referring to the friend she had thought of as a sister.  
  
"No," Kagura replied, "never. She freed us from Naraku. However when she wakes up we would like to ask her something. Do we have your permission?"  
  
"It depends. What do you want to ask her?"  
  
"If we could go to her time," Kanna answered in Kagura's place. "We've killed many in this time under servitude of Naraku. We do not wish to continue our lives here as evil monsters." Sango nodded in understanding.  
  
"You can wait until she wakes up. Come on," Sango lead them to the village, Miroku and Kirara in tow. Sango looked back once at Inuyasha and Kikyo, then scowled and began walking again.  
  
It took about fifty minutes to reach the village, despite the many suspicious glances cast by Miroku. When they did reach the village, Kaede ran from her hut and took Kagome from Kagura's arms.  
  
The group, discarding Inuyasha and Kikyo, followed Kaede into her hut. They were met with the smell of herbs and plants, and the sight of Kagome sleeping on the ground with a cool cloth on her forehead and a blanket wrapped around her small body. "Child, what happened?" Kaede asked Sango.  
  
Before Sango begun Kirara walked over to Kagome and transformed. She lie next to Kagome and Shippou jumped off of Kagura's shoulder and went to sleep between Kirara and Kagome. "She defeated Naraku, and freed Kanna and Kagura." The two bowed their heads.  
  
"Aye, she'll need rest for a few days." Sango nodded and walked out the door. On her way by she asked Miroku to join her.  
  
Kanna and Kagura sat down across from Kagome, their backs against the wall and their legs crossed in front of them.  
  
Outside Sango walked until they were out of hearing range of the village, and then turned around. She looked Miroku straight in the eye and inhaled deeply, filling her lungs with breath for her confession.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cliffie! Without giving away the plot, I'll just leave it as this is key in the story.  
  
Please Review 


	2. AE

I'm sorry, guys. I can't update because I can't write. I know you think I'm cowardly for backing out of the story, but anything I post will be crap. So I'm stopping the stories. If you want to take possession of the stories, contact me on and I'll hand it over to you. Thanks. Peace.


	3. AN

Check out my Authoress page (click the link . . .) for info. on stories. A'ight? Ciao.


End file.
